Together
by LadyCris
Summary: After Hydra rises again, they can only trust themselves. Before it's too late, FitzSimmons confess their feelings in the pool scene and that may change a lot of things / Purely FitzSimmons / I want it to be a longfic so please R&R and I'll update. Written with Silvia's (Aivlis Malfoy) help.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my first fic in English so as it's not my mother tongue I apologize for any possible mistakes. This is the English version of my fic _Juntos _which I have translated with the help of my friend Silvia (Aivlis Malfoy).

I want it to be a longfic, so tell me if you like it and I'll update it as soon as possible.

I own nothing, everything belongs to ABC and Marvel.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

"Tell me that you are not Hydra" he said breaking the silence that had surrounded them for a while.

Jemma, who had been distracted looking at the waves her legs made on the water, looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked. She thought she had understood the question well but it was so strange she needed to hear it again.

"I know it's ridiculous but I just need to hear you say it" he repeated, knowing his friend had understood the question the first time. He knew her too well.

"I'm not Hydra" she said looking at him fondly. Fitz was scared and it was completely understandable. Lately, he had been so close to Ward, he was like an older brother to him and his betrayal had been a stab in the back.

"Yeah, good... Good. Because I'm not either" he clarified, even though she hadn't doubt it for a second.

"Of course not" she asserted.

"Because if you ever did…" He said staring blankly so she couldn't notice he was on the verge of tears "I don't know what I would do."

"You'll never have to find out, Fitz" She promised him placing a hand on his knee, assuring him with a simple gesture that she'll always be there for him. "We'll always have each other, I promise" she said sincerely. "Together, remember?"

"Together" he repeated, placing his hand over hers.

Once again, silence, only disturbed by the distant sound of Trip and Skye talking on the other side of the pool. But this time the silence came with something else, it was a silence charged with feelings and emotions none of them dared to show.

And Jemma was tired. She was tired of fighting, of being betrayed, of not knowing who to trust or what to expect of the next day. She was tired of hiding her feelings when they could die at any time. Slowly, she shortened the distance between them and closing her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder. Fitz, noticing the approach of his friend, placed his hand behind her thin waist and almost unconsciously he pressed her closer to him. It was a gentle movement, nothing forced, as if they had been always like that. They rested a few minutes like this, hugging, enjoying each other's warmth without saying a word, only lighted by the moonlight reflected on the water.

"Jemma, I…" he started, suddenly finding courage to confess his feelings for her.

"Shhh" she stopped him placing her forefinger on his lips and approaching her face only a few inches from his "Me too."

Then he brought his hand to her cheek and he caressed it lovingly. In response, she grabbed his hand and she entwined her fingers with his. The distance between their lips gradually became shorter, like two magnets approaching slowly but inexorably. When they finally met, the world stopped for a moment. They weren't exactly experts in kissing but it was the most perfect kiss they could had asked for. Their lips fit like a puzzle, as it there was no one out there designed for them but each other. When the need to breathe became evident they broke the kiss, both smiling helplessly.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, finishing the sentence he hadn't finished earlier.

She jumped to his lips again and she sank her fingers into his golden curls, approaching him as much as possible. At the same time, he pressed her tighter against him, just to make sure she was real and she wasn't going anywhere. The woman he loved was in his arms and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would came out of his chest if they didn't stop to breathe again.

"Fitz…" she murmured when they separated "I think we are making a show."

He noticed how his cheeks turned red instantly when he realized Skye, Trip and even Coulson and May, who had arrived a while ago, were looking at them astonished.

"Wow, we have audience" he laughed when he managed to calm down. Part of him was tremendously embarrassed but the other hated his team for being there in that precise moment. While his brain worked at full speed thinking what to do, his friend stood up.

"If there's no intimacy here we should go somewhere else, shouldn't we?" She asked quietly with a mischievous smile offering him her hand.

"I absolutely agree" he answered accepting the offer.

Avoiding looking at their team mates, they crossed the lenght of the pool and they got into the small building. They stopped a moment in the corridor catching their breaths. After a few seconds, Jemma took the initiative and still holding his hand, she guided him to her room. Just before reaching the door, Fitz wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her again. It was a short kiss but full of love and sweetness.

"Are you sure, Jemma?" He asked looking at her seriously. He was aware of what could happen if they crossed that door.

"I haven't been surer in my entire life, Fitz" She answered kissing him back while she drove both of them inside the room.

"FitzSimons, at last!" Skye exclaimed when she heard the noise of a door closing inside the building. The four agents laughed. It was about time that the two scientists acted upon their feelings.

* * *

That's all! What do you think? I really hope you've liked it.

Again, all reviews are welcome so let me know your opinions, I'd love to read them!

See you all soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here it's my second chapter. This time it's divided in three little scenes located somewhere in the season finale.

Again, I apologize for any possible mistakes in my English, neither Silvia nor I speak English as our first language but we've tried our best.

I don't own AoS, ABC and Marvel do.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

"I cannot believe you were such a fool and set the curtains on fire with Trip's laser" laughed Jemma walking back to their rooms.

They just came out from a little unexpected meeting in one of the motel rooms. The orders were clear: clean up and leave, then they will split up, Fitz and Simmons in one hand, May with Skye in the other, while Coulson would go with Trip. It was essential that every one of them achieved their part of the plan.

"Eh! Don't be mean, Jemma. It was just an accident" Fitz defended himself, holding the door open so she could enter first.

"Thank you" She said, complimenting his kind gesture. "But you must admit it's been kind of funny."

"Forget it already, for God's sake!" He complained.

"What if I don't want to?" She challenged him with a smile.

"If you don't want to..." Fitz grabbed her waist and drove her closer to him "I should do something about it."

"Mmm, interesting" Jemma bit her lower lip, placing her arms around Fitz's neck "What would you exactly do?"

"You'll see..." He answered, approaching his face just inches from hers "I would…"

"What about "get ready fast" from Coulson did you not understood?" Skye poked her head inside the room causing them to move away from each other. "Oh, come on, we all saw you yesterday"

The two scientists blushed in embarrassment at the simple mention of last night incident in the pool.

"As said" Skye continued. "Leave the cuddling for later, FitzSimmons, you have a Bus to find."

* * *

"Ward please" Fitz begged once again "Don't do this. Don't help him."

Garrett was lying on the floor pained by the electric shock Fitz has caused him with his little gadget. Two guards were holding him and Simmons preventing any attempt of scape.

"Forget it, Fitz" Jemma said, giving him a reassuring look "He's a traitor" She added while looking at the specialist with disgust. Ward just looked away.

"A traitor that will put a bullet in your heads" Garrett groaned with a grin on his face, trying to recover. He approached Jemma and held her chin to make her look at him "It's a shame, it's never easy to get rid of a pretty face."

"Don't' touch her!" Fitz shouted while trying to free himself from his captor. The man was much stronger than him and with a single blow he made him fall heavily to the ground.

"Fitz!" Jemma cried, trying without success to approach her companion who was standing up again with a thin bloodstain falling from his forehead.

"How cute!" Garrett laughed "It's sad you have to die being so in love" He looked at Ward, who was watching absent the whole situation, with a mix of compassion and sorrow towards his former teammates. "Ward will take care of you."

* * *

She was beautiful. The weak sunlight entered across the tiny window and lighted her pale skin giving it a glow of porcelain. Fitz caressed her cheek softly and noticed how cold she was. With his good arm he reached the first aid kit he had opened to find something useful to get out of there and pulled out a blanket. Trying not to wake her up he put it over her. Jemma murmured something in her sleep and, blindly, moved her hand searching his. Once she found it, she took it lovingly and drove it to her face, so close that Fitz could feel the tickle of her irregular breaths.

And, in some way or another, he knew it. He was going to find out how to take Jemma out of there even in spite of his own life, it was a price he was ready to pay.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Jemma opened her eyes and tried to stand, but she felt dizzy because of the fall and had to lean over Fitz legs again.

"Quiet" He said, caressing her hair to calm her down. "I didn't want to wake you up. You looked peaceful in your sleep."

"What happened?" She asked, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

Fitz explained everything, trying to keep calmed and making everything sound better than it really was. By the time he ended they were both sitting with their backs against the wall, holding hands.

"Are we going to die?" She asked with trembling voice after a short silence.

"No, we won't" He assured her holding her hand tighter. They wouldn't die down there. At least not her.

* * *

This is it! What do you think? Should I keep updating? It's on you, all reviews are welcome so please tell me your opinions.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! I bring you here the third chapter of my story. I want to thank the people who's reading, it means a lot for me!

As always, sorry for any possible mistakes, Silvia and I are spanish but we try our best writing this.

I don't own AoS, ABC and Marvel do.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

_She grabbed his hand and pulled him up with all her might, while the last gulps of air escaped from her lungs. Come on Fitz, don't fall, hold on, please, she begged him. She was so close to the surface she could see the sunlight barely a few meters away from her. An armful. Another. Another. But suddenly she felt how his fingers slide between hers. He was sinking._

"_No Fitz!" she shouted, but only bubbles came out her mouth while he sank at fast speed into the darkness._

_She tried to go back for him but something was pushing her up. I have to return, she thought while fighting against invisible forces to reach him. The air was running out. She couldn't breathe, if she didn't reach the surface she would die down there._

"_FITZ!" she screamed again with her last strength as she lost sight of him in the depth of the ocean. _

"Simmons, wake up" said a familiar voice shaking her shoulders "Wake up, it's just a dream"

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was May's worried face a few inches from hers. She looked around, momentarily confused.

"Are you ok?" the pilot asked, still close to her "You were screaming… his name"

She nodded, unable yet to say a word. After a few minutes, she relaxed. He was there. He hadn't left, he hadn't abandoned her. She approached the bed and leaned carefully on the mattress, crouching so she could kiss his forehead. She entwined her fingers with his and closed her eyes.

It had only been a nightmare. He was still there with her. Connected to cables and tubes that kept his body working, but alive after all.

May observed the young agent silently, frustrated because she couldn't do anything to relieve her pain. The girl standing in front of her was barely a reflection of the happy and cheerful Jemma Simmons she was used to see. The accident had broken her, leaving her weakened by the fear of losing Fitz. The fact that just two days before they had admitted their feelings for each other didn't help.

"What day is today?" she asked staring blankly, so softly it was hard for May to hear her.

"Thursday" she answered after thinking a second. So many things had happened in the last few days, it was difficult to know in which day they were living.

"Four days" she announced sadly. She took her notebook from the nightstand beside the bed and approached one of the screens that showed Fit's vitals. Silently, she wrote down every data, every number, just as she had been doing for the last four days, hoping to find the least sign of improvement. Because she wouldn't give up. She would never give up. She loved Fitz with all her heart and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone to take it from her.

"Simmons, do you need something?" May asked after a few minutes, hoping she could help.

She shook her head.

"You know you can tell me, right?" she said trying one last time. Since they came back, the biochemist had barely said a word. She spent the days locked in that room, making notes and reading books, only resting to approach the bed and caress or kiss Fitz lovingly.

"I just want him to come back" she said after a while, just before May gave up.

"He'll come back" the pilot affirmed, approaching the bed and carefully sitting next to the young scientist.

Jemma caressed softly Fitz's cheek and turned towards May. A bright tear rolled down her cheek. During the four days Fitz had been in the coma, she hadn't cry a single time, she hadn't broken down, she had to be strong for him. But the burden on her shoulders was too heavy. Love. Hate. Guilt. Fear.

"I'm afraid, May" she admitted trying to hold it back "I'm afraid to lose him".

Melinda May hadn't got children, at least not biological ones but she was pretty sure the way she felt towards her agents was much a mother's instinct of love and protection. She approached Jemma and hugged her with all the affection she could, trying to reassure her, to promise her everything would be fine. Jemma hugged her back without any doubt, she rested her head in May's shoulder and cried.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning and Jemma was still sitting on the floor with her back against Fitz's bed. She was making nonsense notes on her notebook when a sudden beep took her out of her absorption. She jumped to her feet and brought her gaze to the little screen. Fitz's vital signs were increasing. A mix of relief and terror paralyzed her for a few seconds.

"Fitz" She whispered once she could move again, she leaned over him and held his face with her hands. "Fitz, I'm here" she said, unable to stop trembling.

As someone waking up after a long sleep, he opened his eyes very slowly. When Jemma saw his blue eyes for the first time in nine days she started crying. Fitz looked at her, confused, as he tried to sit up.

"J… Je-Jemma" he managed to murmur.

She nodded and softly kissed his forehead, then one cheek, then the other. She kissed his nose and finally his lips, as she had done nine days ago, before he sacrificed himself for her.

* * *

"No one said it would be easy, Simmons" Trip said, trying to cheer her up.

"But no one ever said it would be this hard" she complained with sadness.

"Give him a rest, he's having a hard time. Fitz feels different and it pains him." he explained.

"You think I don't know that, Trip?" Jemma asked, tired. "Fitz is different now and hates himself for it. But I don't care! It doesn't matter! He's still Fitz and I love him the same, maybe even more, why doesn't he see that? Why he avoids me?"

"Because he loves you too" Trip answered "And he cannot stand the idea of you loving the shadow of who he was before. That's why every time he's around you he tries with all his strength to be his former self, to live up. For you."

"But I don't want him to live up!" she replied "I just want him by my side"

"To be with you" Trip went on "First he must want to be with himself."

"You have talked to him, haven't you?" she asked, sure of Trip's answer and hurt by it. The fact that Fitz preferred to talk with him or any other member of the team instead of her, shattered her.

A week had passed since Fitz woke up from the coma and they hadn't had a serious talk about anything yet. Every time they started one was a torture. He couldn't end his own sentences and she tried very hard not to do it for him. When Jemma tried to have any sweet gesture, he got away quickly, so she couldn't see his hands shaking every time she came closer. They couldn't stand in the same room for more than five minutes without Fitz leaving, discreetly, with any excuse. Jemma knew it wasn't his fault but it hurt anyway. She just wanted to hug him again, and kiss him again. Tell him she loved him no matter what.

"He'll overcome all of this" Trip insisted "You both will."

"But I can't take it anymore" she confessed, sitting on the chair in one of the secret base's improvised kitchens. "Seeing him like that it's too painful" Jemma took a deep breath, the last thing she wanted was to make a scene. "His smile, his hugs… I miss him. And I fear that when he's with me, he's going backwards instead of improving."

Trip fell silent, it was true that the young engineer got worse whenever he talked to her, but it was just because he tried to be the same he was for her and that was impossible.

"You know? You may need to take some time" he suggested "Disconnect for a while."

"Leave? No!" Jemma snapped "I cannot abandon him."

"I know it's hard, but it may be good for both of you, Simmons. Fitz needs time to recover and accept himself as he is now" he made a pause. "And you, my friend, you also need time to assume what happened, to rest from all this madness and recover as well."

Jemma spend hours thinking about her conversation with Trip and when she finally decided to talk with Coulson, he made her an offer she was not expecting. But she agreed. She won't do it just for Fitz or her, but for SHIELD.

* * *

So this is it! I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :)

All reviews are welcome, so please, feel free to give your opinions.

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! So here is a new chapter of my story. Sorry it took us so long, but it's difficult as english is not our first language and we want it to be perfect.

As always, I own nothing, ABC and Marvel do.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

_Pi-pi-pi. Pi-pi-pi._

05:45, Jemma stretched her arm and turned off the alarm clock.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes, lately she had been sleeping horribly. She spent hours reading about hypoxia and its many effects until she fell asleep in the early morning. Jemma sat on the bed and reached the pictured framed on her bedside table. It was a photo of Fitz and herself in their last year at the Academy, in the image they were smiling and hugging each other. She caressed his face tenderly, stroking the glass with her finger and smiling unconsciously.

She did the same every morning. Just after waking up, it was like a ritual that gave her the strength to face reality every day and reminded her the reason why she couldn't give up, why she had to go on. She would do it for him.

Jemma used to exercise before going to work, so she turned the radio on and stepped into the treadmill. While _God Help the Girl_ was playing, she thought about the thousand things she had to do that day, starting with pretending to be someone else in a job she detested.

She showered and picked one of her favorite outfits: black trousers with a matching sweater. Then she made coffee and, after picking her purse up, she closed the door behind her.

Almost every day she used to buy a croissant, a muffin, or any other biscuit in the many stalls in her way to work, but right then the mere thought of sweet made her feel nauseous.

Once she arrived, Jemma stopped in front of the Hydra building and took a deep breath. She pushed the door and put on her best smile before greeting the security guard to start her hoax.

* * *

She knew it wasn't the right place, nor the right time but when she realized it, it was too late. The idea had been revolving around her head for a few days but she hadn't been brave enough to take the step, even though she had carried it in her bag for almost a week.

Jemma was sitting in the bathroom floor with her legs pressed to her chest and her back leaning against the wall, facing the door. After all it was a public bathroom so anyone could enter at any time, although truly speaking she didn't believe that Hydra employees had much spare time to waste in walks to the bathroom.

She shook her head and focused again in what had took her there. Jemma took courage to look down at the pregnancy test she was holding with shaking hands.

Positive.

The world had stopped for a few seconds, her head beat so hard she could barely hear her own breath and with a single blink the first tear rolled down her cheek.

She was pregnant. It was Fitz's. That was all she could think at the moment. Fitz… Fitz.

She didn't know what to do, how to react.

A part of her was happy, it was Fitz's, for God's sake, the man she loved the most in the world. If she was going to have a baby it could only be with him.

But another part of her was really scared. She was alone, surrounded by strangers, by enemies. And she didn't know what Fitz would think on the issue. Since she was gone, Jemma hadn't been in touch with him, she had abandoned him. Maybe he hated her. Yes, sure he hated her.

The doubts and fears hunted her heart until she started gasping. She placed a hand on her chest and forced herself to calm down. Everything would be fine.

Just when her breath was normal again the sound of the opening door made her jump.

"Excuse me" the woman apologized. She was tall and her dark brown curly hair fell down her shoulders. She was dressed in red and wore leather boots that almost made it to her knees. She was clearly not an ordinary woman. "I tough it was…"

The woman was about to turn around and leave when she observed Jemma cautiously, like someone who finds a familiar face in an unexpected situation. Realizing she was not going to leave, Jemma stood up as fast as she could and cleaned her tears with her sweater's sleeve.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked, getting closer.

"Yes, I'm…" she managed to answer. Her brain was processing all the information and she was unable to speak.

Jemma was shaking so much that she didn't notice the pregnancy test had slipped off through her fingers, ending up at the stranger's feet.

"Congratulations" she said, with an honest smile, handing her the test back.

"Thank.. Thank you" Jemma answered, not so sure if it was the right thing to say.

For some strange reason, the woman kept looking at her for a few seconds, still smiling. Jemma didn't know exactly why but that calm her down a bit. When the woman left everything seemed clearer.

_Congratulations_. When someone says that it's because something good had happened, right? Yes, it was something good. Of course it was something good. But it was hard too.

* * *

"How's everyone?" she asked distracted, moving around the food in her plate. She was not hungry, at that moment the mere idea of food made her feel sick.

"Fitz is ok" Coulson answered directly. It was his third visit to the young agent and he knew very well what she wanted to hear with that question.

A smile drawn on her lips with the mention of his name. He missed him so much, now even more.

"Anything new?" Coulson asked. All the information the agent could get would be vital for SHIELD.

Big news not related to Hydra instantly came to her mind. She had to tell Coulson. He was her only link with SHIELD, with Fitz. If she didn't tell him, no one else would be able to help her. But do it was not an easy task.

She decided that the best thing to do would be to avoid his gaze while telling him, so she stood up, taking her plate to the sink.

"Sir, I…" she started. She could not do it, it was not just the embarrassment, but the only thought of it made her eyes teary. "You'll see, I don't know how to say it, but… I… " she couldn't find the words and she felt her eyes more and more wet every second.

Suddenly she felt the warmth of a hand in her shoulder and she turned around, startled. Coulson was there, smiling. She realized she had started crying so she avoid his gaze, embarrassed.

"Simmons, I know" he said simply.

"How do you know?" she asked, surprised, raising her head to look him in the eyes again. He couldn't know. "What do you know?"

"Well, what you were trying to tell me…" he didn't seem comfortable saying it, either. "That you are pregnant"

"How?" Jemma was still shocked "No one knows" she assured, thinking carefully. She hadn't told anyone. "Just, the woman… the one who entered…"

"Exactly" Coulson confirmed. "Agent Barbara Morse. It was a coincidence that she found you there, but she didn't doubt to tell me immediately. In fact, you should have told me the moment you found it out" he quarreled her. "It's something very serious."

"I know, sir" she admitted. She knew she should have done so, but too many things had come together. Also it wasn't a message she could send in the digital tablet to be read for God's knows who. She preferred to tell him personally. "Is she a SHIELD agent, then?" she asked. In some way, knowing that the woman who had given her a kind smile was a friend and not an enemy comforted her.

"That's it, and she's going to help you" he promised "We're going to bring you back, agent Simmons."

* * *

This is it! What do you think?

As I've said before, all reviews are very welcome.

Thank you very much for reading! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi dear readers! Well, it took me so long but here it is, chapter 5 of this lovely FitzSimmons fic. Hope you are enjoying it.

As always, sorry for any possible mistakes, Silvia and I are Spanish but we really try our best writing this.

I own nothing, ABC and Marvel do.

Have fun!

* * *

When the plane landed on the base and the cargo door opened Jemma saw a group of people approaching from the end of the hallway. She recognized Coulson, May, Trip, and a girl running towards her that could only be Skye. Yes, indeed it was her friend.

When she was just a few meters away, Jemma opened her arms to receive her. The young hacker almost knocked her down with the strength of the hug.

"Jemma Simmons, I've missed you" Skye confessed.

"I've missed you too, Skye" Jemma admitted not letting her go. It was great to be home after all she had gone through.

"Coulson has told me everything" Skye whispered before breaking the hug. "Everything will be all right. You'll see."

She kissed her cheek tenderly and let her go just before the rest of the group arrived.

"Welcome home, agent Simmons" Coulson greeted her.

She answered with a sincere smile. She had a lot to thank him for. Not just because he had taken her out from Hydra, she owed the whole team for that, but for the fact that, since that day, he had tried to call her daily to make sure she was fine, ask her if she needed anything or guarantee her that she would be back soon.

They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. When she saw Fitz across the glass a warm feeling invade her from the inside. It was his Fitz, the man she was in love with and the father of her unborn child. Finally she was with him again. Though she wasn't fool enough to believe it would be easy, she felt closer to the happiness she craved so much.

"Go ahead" Coulson encouraged her.

"Don't worry, Simmons" May said, noticing the shadow of doubt in Jemma's face "It's going to be fine" she promised, putting a hand on her back and pushing her to do what she most desired but also feared so much.

She took a deep breath, pushed the door and entered into the lab.

"Hi Fitz" she greeted him with a warm smile. Two month had passed since the last time they had seen each other and Jemma was dying to hug him. But she knew she had to wait, she had to go slowly if she didn't want to spoil everything. Many things were on the line.

"Simmons" he said simply, looking at her as if it was the first time.

Simmons. It had been a while since the last time he had used her last name. She had never called her Leo and he preferred it that way. However, since the incident with the chitauri virus he had started to call her Jemma and Simmons became forgotten, reserved for people who were not as close as him. Even if it sounded strange to her at the beginning, she loved to hear it from his lips. She was his Jemma. So the fact he was calling her Simmons was not a good sign.

"It's… uhm… is that really you?" He asked looking at her with curiosity, as if he wasn't sure if it was really her.

"Of course it's me" She answered, surprised by the question and hurt by being almost a stranger for the man she loved. "Who else could it be?" She asked with a smile, trying to ignore it.

Fitz shrugged, as if the question he had just made was really nonsense.

"How have you been?" she asked, scared of the answer, as she slowly shortened the distance between them.

"Uhm… not very well… honestly" he confessed, looking down at his hands, unable now to raise his head and face a real Jemma, a Jemma that had abandoned him, a Jemma he wanted to hate, but he couldn't, because he was madly in love with.

"Well…" she was not surprised, but guilt still weighed on her heart almost as much as fear. "If I can help you with anything… let me know."

"Help me?" Fitz asked with unexpected irony. He felt the rage and the anguish collected during those two months burning now in his damaged brain, threating to explode if he didn't get it out of his chest. "It's a little bit uhm... a little bit late for that, isn't it?"

"Fitz…" Every word he said stabbed her soul and the fact they were all true made it even worst.

"You left" he accused her. So many mixed feelings would make him go mad. "You abandoned me. Why?"

"It was the best for you, Fitz" she explained, begging with her eyes that he understood.

"How being without you could ever be the best for me?" he asked, increasing the tone of his voice without realizing it.

"I was making you go worse. You needed space" she said, trying to make him understand once again.

"Who needed space? You or me?" He asked, increasingly lost in the sea of emotions surrounding him. "Maybe you hated seeing me like that and you preferred to leave. To forget."

"No Fitz… I never…" Jemma tried to defend herself while she fought the need to start crying. That couldn't be happening, not when she had so many things to tell him.

"I needed you by my side!" he exclaimed, waving his hands.

"But I couldn't stay knowing that you wouldn't get better if I did" Jemma said. She didn't want to leave. She would have given anything to stay with him "I had to do it, Fitz. It was the only way."

"If it was the only way, maybe you should have thought it before… uhm… before trying to save me. If you… if you were to leave me anyway, you could have left me down there. Everyone would have won then" the words came out his mouth so fast that he didn't had time to think what he was saying.

An empty silence filled the room and by the time Fitz realized what he had said it was too late. Just by looking at Jemma's face, full of terror, he knew how far he had gone.

While he was breathing heavily by the effort of pronouncing so many words together and trying to find a way to fix it, Jemma hold her breath. Fitz could not have said those things. He could not have implied that everyone would have won if he had died. The simple idea made her sick. She felt dizzy and leaned in the wall to avoid falling.

"Jemma, are you… uhm… are you all right?" Fitz asked, worried when he saw her reaction.

Jemma closed her eyes for a second to regain stability and approached him slowly.

"Never" she said very serious, looking into his blue eyes "Never again dare to say that I shouldn't have save you. Ever."

She left, slamming the door behind her with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

A soft knock on her door drew Jemma off her dark thoughts.

"May I come in?" Bobbi asked, pocking her head by the doorframe.

"Yes, of course, come in" Jemma answered, removing her things from the bed so the other agent could sit.

Bobbi entered the room and, as Jemma had expected, sat down on the bed. She looked at the biochemist with affection, after so much time watching over her in Hydra, and the extra responsibility she took to protect her when she found out Jemma was pregnant, Bobbi had developed a protective instinct over the young woman.

"How has it gone?" she asked, although she wasn't certain Jemma wanted to talk with her. After all they weren't that close, but if she imagined herself in the same position, she would have wanted someone to rely on. She knew Jemma would probably prefer to speak with Skye, but she had been training with May the whole afternoon and couldn't visit her. "Have you told him?"

Jemma shook her head as she made and effort not to cry and break down. She hated crying, she really did, but lately her hormones insisted to cry over anything all the time. And, in fact, she had good reasons to do so.

"It was really that bad?" Bobbi asked, but given Jemma's mood the answer was obvious.

Jemma just nodded trying to hold back the tears without any success.

"There's something I can do for you?" she offered. Bobbi felt powerless and didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"Can you…" she started, controlling her sobs. "Can you ask the guys to make sure Fitz is all right?"

"Yes. Sure" Bobbi agreed, a little bit surprised. She had expected something like: bring me a tea, give me a hug… She had never met Fitzsimmons as such, but every passing minute she realized how strong and unbreakable their relationship was. Just like Hunter and me, she thought with irony.

* * *

"Hello Turbo!" Mack greeted excitedly entering the lab.

The noise of the closing door made broke Fitz's concentration and the shards he had been working on slipped from his shaking hands and got scattered on the floor.

"What's up?" he asked, helping Fitz to retrieve the materials with no fuss over the incident.

Before Fitz could come up with something and ask Mack to leave him alone, Hunter and Trip came in laughing and holding two bottles of beer each. Hunter gave one of the bottles to Mack, who accepted it grateful, and Trip did the same with Fitz, though he rejected it shaking his head, aware of what his friends were trying to do.

"I'm sorry guys but… uhm… but I'm not in the mood" he excused himself, ready to leave the room to be alone with his thoughts.

"I don't think so, mate" Hunter said, stepping between Fitz and the door.

"Seriously guys… leave me alone" Fitz asked, aware that not even in his best dreams would he be able to move Hunter from the door against his will.

"A little bird told me that your girl is back. Simmons, right?" Hunter said, ignoring Fitz's request.

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it" he answered very serious. If they didn't allow him to leave, fine. But they could not force him to talk either.

"Come on, Fitz. We're your friends" Trip encouraged him. Seeing Fitz wouldn't reply, he decided to be more direct. Bobbi had told them how devastated Jemma was, and asked them to try to convince Fitz to go and talk to her so Jemma could, well, inform him. "Listen to me, Fitz. If you want to blame someone blame me. I suggested her to leave. I told her it would help both of you. She didn't want to."

That caught Fitz's attention so he turned around to look at him. If that was true, and coming from Trip it surely was, maybe he had been too harsh with Jemma before. Mack saw doubt in his friend's eyes and decided to give him one last push.

"Your girl needs you, Fitz. Don't be so stupid to not be with her now" he said point-blank.

His friends were right, Jemma was his girl and despite everything that had happened between them, he still loved her more than anything in this world and he had to let her know that.

* * *

This is all! What do you think?

I don't really know how many of you are reading this story, but I'd love to, just to know if I should keep writing. Anyway, there are still a lot of things to be written here so I won't give up easily!

Thank you for reading, because without readers there's no story to be told.

Love, xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Here's an all new chapter of my FitzSimmons fic, I hope you are enjoying it. This one is an important chapter in the story of our beloved science babies, and I really liked writing it. As always, sorry for any possible mistakes in the language, Silvia and I try our best.

I don't own AoS, Marvel and ABC do.

Let's read!

* * *

He was a coward. Not that he had ever considered himself as a brave person, but right then he felt like the most coward human being in the universe. He was afraid of a stupid door. Well, just to be clear, he was afraid of what was behind that door.

He had been in front Jemma's door nearly for an hour now, and after several failed attempts he hadn't knocked yet. And he felt so stupid for it.

He was worried about Jemma. Her reaction had surprised him and he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to her and how she was feeling now. He felt so bad for hurting her like that and yet he wasn't brave enough to open the damn door because he knew that once he did it, there was no going back. They would have to face the reality and he wasn't sure of how to do so.

For no apparent reason, he recalled the morning after they confessed their feelings. Both half naked, wrapped in a tangle of sheets, with the sunshine lightening Jemma's face, who was resting on his chest, peacefully asleep. He remembered how happy he had felt then. If only it had lasted a bit more… It seemed ages ago.

That memory gave him the courage he needed and without even realizing it, he had already knocked the door.

"Come in, it's open" said a voice from the inside "Who…?" she didn't finished the question "Fitz".

They had barely seen each other since their fight the day before and of course they hadn't talked about it.

"Can I?" he asked nervously. Maybe he should have waited a bit more but what's done it's done "We need to talk".

"Yeah, we do" she agreed, suggesting him to take a sit with a glance. It wasn't going to be a short conversation. His visit had caught her by surprise but she wasn't going to miss the chance to talk and fix things between them.

Fitz sat down in the bed, next to her but keeping the distance.

"Jemma, I'm uhm… I'm sorry" he started. He would have to calm himself down if he wanted to say more than three words at once "Sorry for what I said yesterday, I uhm… I didn't mean it"

"It's ok, Fitz. I'm sorry too for leaving like I did" she apologized, remembering how she had practically shut the door in his face. "It's just that when you said that I…" her voice broke remembering the harshness in his voice "I understand that you hate me for leaving, you have every right. But you can't hate me for saving you. You just can't".

"No Jemma, I don't uhm… I don't hate you" he corrected her. Jemma couldn't think he hated her just for a stupid fit of rage the day before. "Please, don't uhm… don't think that" he asked her begging with his blue eyes "I uhm… I love you, Jemma" he confessed, easier than he thought it'd be "But it's complicated… You left".

"I know, Fitz" she admitted sadly "But I had to. I did it for you, for both of us. Because I love you too" she admitted sincerely. After all, that was the main reason for everything, her love for him. "I hope one day you'll understand".

"Yes, I uhm… I understand" he said. He understood but it didn't make less painful the fact that she had abandoned him.

They stayed in silence, listening to each other's irregular breathings. Jemma lifted her gaze, meeting Fitz's blue eyes, who in spite of being tempted to look away, didn't break the visual contact. Without even realizing it, they became lost in each other's eyes, trapped in memories of what they once had and was taken from them.

It would be difficult to say how much time they spent like that but they didn't break the contact until a hazel lock of hair slipped across Jemma's forehead, catching Fitz's attention, who couldn't resist the temptation. Since they worked together it was something natural that when that happened and Jemma had her hands occupied with any kind of reactive or toxic material, she asked Fitz to place the lock of hair behind her ear. And he loved doing so.

So without a second thought he approached his hand to her face but when he was just a few inches away from it, about to touch her skin, to feel her touch, his hand started to shake uncontrollably. Ashamed, he moved his hand away and turned around, away from Jemma, wringing his hands and cursing his stupidity.

While he was thinking a way to excuse himself and end up with that embarrassing situation, he felt Jemma's hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. He didn't feel strong enough to resist her, so he turned, standing face to face again. Without saying anything, Jemma held his hand into hers and she approached it to her cheek. When his fingers met her soft skin, he felt a tickling in the palm of his hand but there was no trembling. Before letting his hand go, Jemma took it to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on it.

"You don't have to do that" she said.

"Do what?" Fitz asked, still in shock because of what had just happened.

"Moving aside every time your hand trembles when you are going to touch me or shutting up when you are trying to tell me something and you don't find the appropriate words. Things like that made me leave" she explained "Because every time you were with me your symptoms get worse. But it doesn't have to be like that" she assured holding his hand again "Promise me that you won't do it anymore, that you'll be yourself whatever it costs. Because that's all I want, Fitz. I want you to be yourself so we can be together".

"I uhm… I promise, Jemma" he said. He knew it'll be hard, but if there was something he wanted more than anything in this word was her to be with him.

Jemma realized she was dying to hug him. Maybe it was because she was pregnant or maybe because the feeling that the touch of his fingers in her skin had awaken. She knew it was risky, that he could shun her, but every single fiber in her body desired to hug him. Still staring at his eyes so he stayed calmed, she placed an arm behind his back, down to his waist and with the other one she wrapped his neck, leaning her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beating and feel the ups and downs of his irregular breathing. Fitz hugged her back without hesitation, wrapping her with his arms as he had done so many times before.

They stayed a while like that, embraced, with their eyes closed, isolated from everything else. The person they held in their arms was all they ever wanted to have and they had finally achieved it.

"I wish everything was uhm… like before, don't you?" he said, not moving an inch.

"I'm afraid it can't be, Fitz" she answered, breaking the hug so she could look him in the eyes. It was the time, she had to tell him.

"I know, Jemma, I uhm… I'm not the sam-"

"No" she interrupted him before he could finish. "No, it's not that, haven't you understood everything I've just said?" she asked with a smile "It's something else". There was no turning back "I'm pregnant, Fitz".

Fitz opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. If normally he found it difficult to choose the words to explain what he wanted, in that moment his brain was completely blank trying to process the information.

"There's no need… I mean…" she didn't really know what she meant. She wanted him to be with her, to get through that together, but at the same time she didn't want to press him. She was shaking so much she couldn't even speak "I don't want you to… I just thought that you deserved to know… It's your child too" she had rehearsed that speech a hundred times in front the mirror but it seemed that the words didn't want to come out of her mouth "If you don't want, I'll understand… I know you hate changes"

This time it was Fitz who placed his index in her lips to shut her up, and he didn't remove it until he was sure she wouldn't keep saying that nonsense. For nothing, absolutely nothing in this world, would he refuse to have a child with Jemma, she meant everything for him. It would be complicated, for sure, but he couldn't be happier with the idea of a baby boy or girl with his eyes, Jemma's smile and their combined intelligence. He couldn't dream of a better change.

"No, Jemma, I uhm…" his trouble with speaking didn't allow him to express the happiness he was feeling "It's uhm… wonderful. We are going to be uhm… parents".

She nodded, with tears in her eyes seeing the smile drawn in Fitz's lips. _We are going to be parents_. They were going to be parents. Together.

Jemma realized that unconsciously, Fitz had stopped looking at her eyes and now his blue eyes shone looking at her belly. Instinctively, she took his hand fondly and placed it on her abdomen.

"It's barely noticeable yet" she said with a smile "It's only been tw-"

"Two months" he finished. Maths had always been his strong point and, anyway, he will never forget that day.

"Two months" she affirmed, unable to stop smiling. It had been two horrible months but finally thing were going to get better. She placed her hand over his and leaned again on his chest "I love you, Fitz. Don't ever forget that".

"I love you too, Jemma" he answered kissing his forehead.

They stayed huddled the whole night, resting at last in each other's arms with their hands entwined over her belly.

* * *

"Strawberries and cream!" Jemma exclaimed, leaving the test tubes in which she had been working the whole morning in their place and slipping down the chair, exhausted. "I'd kill for a bowl of strawberries and cream"

"Strawberries and cream, Jemma? Seriously?" Fitz asked, leaning out the computer's screen "Yesterday I made the Koenings go and buy chocolate because it was the thing you crave for the most and now you say you'd die for strawberries and cream. They are going to uhm… kill me"

"Fitz, honey" Jemma said as serious as she could pretend approaching him "It's not me who wants strawberries and cream, it´s your son or-"

"Or daughter" he added laughing, shortening the distance between their lips and stealing a quick kiss from her.

"Hey!" she protested falsely offended "You can only do that if you bring me those strawberries".

"As you wish" he said standing up. "Uhm… anything else?"

"No, thanks" Jemma answered.

"Oh, I wasn't asking you" Fitz said caressing her belly "I'm asking our child because it isn't you who wants uhm… strawberries and cream, isn't it?"

"Very funny" she mocked. "Actually, there's something else" she said reaching for him before he left the lab "Accept this as payment for your services" she murmured wrapping him in her arms and kissing him passionately.

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you, Jemma Simmons" he assured when they separated. "I'll be back in a minute" he promised kissing her back.

When he left the lab, Jemma sat down again with a sigh. She was so, so happy. It had been more than a month since she came back and things between them couldn't be better. Fitz still had troubles finding the right words but that wasn't a problem anymore. He barely trembled now, only when he gets nervous, and that was never with her. In fact, one week ago, they had asked Coulson for permission to sleep together in the same room and he had accepted delighted, as soon as they followed some rules. It's not like he could forbid it, after all, they were having a child together.

_They were having a child together_, Jemma thought smiling. When she saw Fitz opening the lab door, holding an appetizing bowl of strawberries and cream, she knew she couldn't be happier.

* * *

This is it! What do you think? I love reading your reviews and they do really encourage me to keep writing, so please, let me know your opinions.

See you soon!


End file.
